The Way The Other Half Live
by Lena-The-Angel
Summary: The Cullen's meet the Hull's. A family not dissimilar to their own, but the differences hold the Cullen's in their home, enthralled by the life the Hull's lead and the way they make it work. It is better than it sounds, promise xD


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. However the characters of, Adriana, Adam and Grace are mine, please don't steal them ^.^

The young woman rose from her bed slowly at the sound of the doorbell. Rubbing her bleary eyes she slipped her arms into her dressing gown and shuffled down the hall. Halfway to the door her husband zoomed past her at high speed, not even pausing as he looked back at her with a cheeky grin on his face. With a resigned sigh, she leant against the hallway wall and watched as he pulled the door wide.

"Esme!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms wide as he leant in for a hug from the beautiful woman in the doorway.

"Come in, come in."

The guests were ushered into the small hall, standing around awkwardly as Adam shut the front door.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," came a young girls voice as a beautiful toddler with dark brown curls bounced into the hallway.

Bending down to pick up the beaming child caused a stir amongst the guests, as if they were noticing her for the first time.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is my wife, Adrianna, and our daughter, Grace." Adam explained, beaming with pride as he wrapped his arm around the two.

"Lovely to meet you," Esme spoke first, offering her hand to Adrianna," We've heard so much about you."

Adrianna took Esmes hand, smiling stiffly, and dropped it quickly.

Sensing the discomfort in the room, Adam ushered his guests into the living room, giving Adrianna the chance to escape.

Sitting in the nursery, her daughter on her knee, Adrianna could hear the sound of the Cullen's laughing and chatting in the living room downstairs. The frown creased her forehead, and her daughter absently began tracing the lines of the frown. Taking her daughters outstretched hand, she forced a smile and gently tickled her daughters sides till she was almost crying with laughter. A knock at the door interrupted their fun.

"Hello?"

Bella's head poked around the door, smiling and warm. Adrianna nodded in return and Bella took the invitation, entering the room with her own daughter in tow.

"Look, Grace. Here's a new friend for you to play with," Adrianna said to her child, placing her on to the floor next to the other girl.

"I have to admit," Bella spoke, settling herself in an armchair in the corner of the room, "I was rather using my daughter."

"Oh?"

"I know you're husband has a long history with the Cullen's, and it makes you uncomfortable."

Adrianna stiffened at this, and was about to protest when Bella held up her hand.

"Hear me out, please. I can see it, when your around them. I came here though because, well, I don't have a history with your husband. I was once like you, and I long to still be like you some days. I guess I was just hoping we could be friends."

The women sat in silence for some time, as their children played together at their feet.

"I guess. It wouldn't be so bad. To have a friend, I mean."

Bella smiled, and offered her hand to Adrianna who took it, stronger this time, and shook it warmly, smiling at the other woman.

"Children are a great bonding method," Bella winked at Adrianna.

Some time later the two women made their way down the stairs, each carrying their child in their arms. As they walked they chattered.

"When's he due?"

"June."

"Not so long to go then."

"No, it's come around so fast."

"Doesn't it always?"

"I suppose. I don't remember much about Grace's birth."

"Do you have a name?"

"Bennie."

The sounds of the girls chatter quietened the huddle in the living room, and Adam smiled as he heard the fragments of conversations. Scooting over on the sofa, he made way for Adrianna and Grace to sit with him, the family united and Bella and Reneesme took their place with the rest of the Cullen family.

"How long will you stay for?" Adrianna asked, a small smile on her lips.

"How long will you have us?" Carlisle twisted her words around.

The smile on her face wavered and Bella stepped in;

"We won't outstay our welcome, Adrianna. Just tell us when you want us to go."

She nodded, the smile returning to her face.

The day wore on with the Cullens and the Hulls, consisting mainly of Adam and Grace, with Adrianna keeping her distance, catching up. Adrianna spent snatched moments sharing interests with Bella and reminiscing on human life. Bella was intrigued by Adrianna's history, the things she had lived through and her current way of living. As the day drew to a close Adrianna took her daughter to the nursery and put her down to sleep in her crib. Lacking the space, she had agreed with Bella for Grace and Reneesme to share the crib for the time being. Setting the two girls side by side, Bella quickly took Adrianna's hand.

"Carlisle wants to speak to you."

Adrianna looked taken back.

"It's not bad, not at all. He just, doesn't understand."

Bella smiled reassuringly and pulled her along behind her, out of the girls nursery and back downstairs to the living room.

"So you survived? How?" Carlisle was quizzing Adrianna on her past, a past which intrigued him immensely.

"Well, Adam had read a lot about this. The same stuff, or similar to, what Alice read about the other children. He'd done his research, he knew it could be done so long as we induced the birth before the child got strong enough to hurt me." Adrianna shrugged.

"The child grows so fast in and outside the body that induced birth doesn't pose any serious threats like it does in all human births." Adam interjected.

"I see, I see. And shes..."

"Half human, half vampire. Yes."

"Does she drink blood?"

"Animal. And over the last 2 years we've been getting her used to human foods too. She learns fast."

"Of course. This is most fascinating. And your pregnant with your second?"

"A boy," Adrianna spoke proudly, smiling, placing a hand on her round belly.

"Your not scared?"

"I've done it before, I can do it again."

Carlisle nodded, deep in thought. Adrianna squeezed her husbands hand as she rose from her seat and made to her bedroom, leaving the vampires alone to continue their discussion. She still needed her human moments.


End file.
